


Five Times Steve Rogers Got Help With His Wardrobe

by ThanksForTheVenom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksForTheVenom/pseuds/ThanksForTheVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Steve Rogers got help with his wardrobe from his fiends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Steve Rogers Got Help With His Wardrobe

1) Steve watched Natasha apply her nail polish with even stokes, her hands every bit as steady as when she fired a gun. The color was as red as blood and nearly as shiny.

He remembered how the choir girls would buff their nails and do their “nylon strips” with grease paint before the shows. He had wanted to join in but knew that it was wrong, that he couldn’t. So, he stood as an outsider to a world he desperately wanted into.

Natasha held out her hands after letting the polish dry.

"Gimme your hand, I want to do yours too. You’re gonna be the prettiest boy in the world, Steve Rogers."

Steve flushed with embarrassment but held out his hands. The red didn’t look nearly as good on him as it did on her, but maybe another color would.

2) After searching for weeks, Steve finally found what he was looking for in a costume shop.

The tub of black greasepaint sat on his bathroom counter, mocking him. He’d bought it a week ago but hadn't managed to use it.

He knew what he wanted to do, but he was sure that he would look ridiculous.

He clenched his jaw and decided to approach it like a mission, meaning getting it over and done with so he wouldn't have to face it again, and if he hated it he could throw the whole tub away and never tell anyone about this ever.

He took a pat of the greasepaint and carefully spread it over his eyelids and around his eyes. It was cold and slightly unpleasant to touch.

The Winter Soldier had used it like a mask and it had taken nothing away from the cold look in the assassin eyes, but when Steve opened his eyes he just felt silly, like a clown that couldn't even do his costume right, maybe a raccoon clown even.

The fact that Steve needed to take a shower to remove it just cemented the ridiculousness. Weeks later he was still finding black smudges in his bathroom.

3) Steve sat on his bed, trying to calm himself down.

Hyperventilating wouldn't solve anything, and he desperately needed to solve this before anyone saw.

Of course at that point, he heard two swift knocks on the door just before it opened, “Hey man, I just-“ Sam stopped in mid sentence when he got a good look at Steve.

Steve for his part was trying very hard to perfect spontaneous combustion, bursting in flame would be a million times preferable to this.

When his wishes weren’t granted, he opened is eyes and looked at Sam, who had thankfully remained silent.

"The zipper is caught and I can’t get it off. I was just about to cut myself out of it when you came in." Steve said in even measured tones.

If Sam wanted to laugh he could, and if he wanted to leave the team, well, Steve would respect that.

"Man, that dress is two sizes too small, of course you got stuck in there. Let’s get you out of there, and get you into some dresses that actually fit you. You like skirts too? I have an aunt that makes the best maxi skirts, did you know thats a thing?"

Sam talked a mile a minute as he helped Steve out of the dress, and Steve was eternally grateful.

4) “Yo, Cap’n Crunch catch!” 

Tony tossed the box to Steve, who caught it out of reflex. It was a box of nylons in Steve’s approximate size. 

Tony wandered away with a you’re welcome tossed behind him, as if everyday he gifted people with underwear, which was actually possible if Steve thought about it.

5) Bucky laid on the bed, waiting for Steve to come out of the bathroom

"C'mon, Steve! I don’t got all night, ya know."

"Okay, I’m almost done," He popped his head out past the door, "You have to promise you won't laugh, got it?"

"I promise, I promise! Now, let me see!"

Steve let the door open and stood at the threshold. The black slinky dress, courtesy of Sam, was offset but the red nail polish, gifted to him by Natasha. 

He had a string of pearls around his neck that reminded him of his mother’s and the eyeshadow was on that he remember the choirgirls cooing over.

The nylons pulled the whole thing together, and made him feel very classy. Last week he had practiced shaving and had only lost a pint of blood, yoga with razors indeed, but it had paid off tonight. His legs had never felt so smooth.

He bit his lip and looked at Bucky, “Is it okay?”

"Natasha was right, you are the prettiest boy in the world."


End file.
